marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Kane
| birthplace = Overland Park, Kansas | deathdate = | deathplace = | played = H.O.M.E.R. Ghost Century Stingray Sunturion Doctor Doom | image2 = Magneto WXM.jpg }} Thomas Kane Roberts (born April 15, 1962), more commonly known as Tom Kane, is an actor who played H.O.M.E.R., Sunturion, Stingray, Ghost, and Century on and ; Doctor Doom on ; and on ; in the ''The Super Hero Squad Show'' video game; as well as , , , and on , , and . Biography He is well known for his portrayal of Yoda in various Star Wars media, Darwin the chimp in The Wild Thornberrys, and Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls franchise. Other notable works include Who's the Boss?, The Legend of Prince Valiant, Phantom 2040, Wing Commander Academy, Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter, The Curse of Monkey Island, I Am Weasel, Star Wars: Rebellion, Team Knight Rider, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, The Angry Beavers, Star Wars: DroidWorks, Cow and Chicken, Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance, Star Wars: Force Commander, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Dracula 2000, Johnny Bravo, Nicktoons Racing, Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Heavy Gear: The Animated Series, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II - Rogue Leader, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Codename: Kids Next Door, Rugrats Go Wild, Star Trek: Elite Force II, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, The Hobbit, CatDog, Star Wars: Battlefront, X-Men Legends, Teen Titans, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Duck Dodgers, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Star Wars: Empire at War, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Ben 10, Shrek the Third, Kim Possible, Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, Soulcalibur IV, Call of Duty: World at War, Wanted: Weapons of Fate, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, 9'', ''Batman: Arkham Asylum, The Boondocks, The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, Call of Duty: Black Ops, This Is Not a Movie, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Robot Chicken, Thor: God of Thunder, Iron Brigade, The Smurfs, Batman: Arkham City, The Lord of the Rings: War in the North, Back at the Barnyard, Kinect Star Wars, Guild Wars 2, Mad, Halloween Awakening: The Legacy of Michael Myers, Marvel Heroes, The Smurfs 2, Call of Duty: Origins, The Legend of Korra, The Eric Andre Show, Down Dog, Archer, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Lego Dimensions, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Star Wars Rebels, Fortnite, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Lego DC Super-Villains, Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, The Grindhouse Radio, Star Wars: Detours, and JFK Assassination: Declassified Theories. External Links *Official Site *Twitter *Facebook *Instagram *Internet Movie Database *Behind the Voice Actors *Wikipedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Iron Man (TV Series) Category:The Incredible Hulk (TV Series) Category:Spider-Man (TV Series) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Category:Hulk Vs Category:Star Wars Actor Category:Scooby-Doo Actors Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Actors Category:Ben 10 Actors